Trainng grounds
by JackStorm40
Summary: Basically Gabriel and Jack back in SEP when they first meet so get ready for a roller coaster of stuff.
1. Prologue - A rest

*Gasp* I'm back and with a new story actually a lot of new stories and a new Fandom yes Overwatch. And no one can stop me from writing, so here you guys go! And for the others who i'm sure will jump on here to read what i have posted. Yes i am continuing your loved FNAF story it's just a bit slow cause i am trying to put ideas together into a working story, instead of randomly spread out ideas. Also i suppose i'm actually kinda dedicating this story to an Awesome Online friend. Sombra i'm sure you know who you are.

~ Verto

* * *

Gabriel sighed setting his tablet aside giving his eyes a rest from the too-bright screen, wiping his eyes trying to avoid looking at the inconspicuous briefcase under the bed. In 24 hours, he'd change the lives of every single person in Overwatch. He was grateful he'd had the idea to stall and stay a night in a motel, stalling the upcoming hour for at least a night. Talon was more ruthless than he'd ever thought before. He hadn't mentioned a thing of this to Jack, Jack would no doubt try to get involved. He'd even insisted Jack get a separate room,out of fear of him investigating while he was asleep. WHich he knew Jack would immediately get suspicious of but maybe he could come up with some story to by time. Gabriel sighed falling back on the bed, the guilt already weighing on his chest again. God did he wish he could talk to someone to get some of the guilt off his chest but anyone he would normally talk to would be put in danger if he did. Talon had a microphone on him, and assured him that he had a sniper on standby if he talked. So Gabriel wasn't going to take the risk. Gabriel sighed, getting up unable to stand lying down anymore. Of all the things he'd planned for Overwatch, he'd always thought someone would turn traitor, but he never expected it would be him. He'd had his suspicions on some members of Overwatch who could but here he was. The army had always taught that if someone turned traitor, it was better to be put out of their misery. But in a way, an odd way, he was afraid to die. Granted he'd thought of it a few thousand times but he could never bring himself to actually fully go through with any of it. He'd accepted that in his line of work he'd die sometime, but deep down he was still afraid like any normal person. How people could manage to actually kill themselves had surprised him before but now he could tell they were a lot less afraid of death than he was. Of all of his fears, yes Gabriel Reyes had fears, it was being alone, and death. He'd seen it enough times, caused it plenty, but the thought of it being him was scarier than anything he'd faced. Not that he'd ever, ever admit it. That is probably why he fought so hard in battle, he feared death so he would make sure he never had to face it. Gabriel growled, shaking his head not wanting to think on the aftermath of his choices. It was the knock on his door that snapped him out of his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1 - Worried

Gabriel quickly kicked the briefcase under the bed, hissing as he had to hold his bare toes from the heavy briefcase.

"Hey Gabe. You still up?" The ever familiar voice of Jack came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah i just….owwww." Gabriel hissed holding his toe waiting for the pain to subside.

"Gabe?" Jack had squeaked hearing Gabriel hiss.

"I stubbed my fucking toe." Gabriel hissed.

"That sucks." Jack said sounding a bit relieved.

"Owww how does something so small hurt so fucking much." Gabriel growled the pain starting to subside as he pulled his hand back to see if he'd bruised his toes. Thankfully it hadn't.

"That's a mystery to most of us Gabe." Jack chuckled.

"Didn't i tell you to get your own room." Gabriel huffed flopping back.

"I did." Jack huffed before sighing. "I was just worried about you."

"Hmm. Clearly i'm alive." Gabriel grumbled.

"You have been acting weird. I was just worried there was something you needed to talk about." Jack sighed. Gabriel tensed not responding.

"Gabe?" Jack said worried.

"What." Gabriel grumbled.

"You know you can always talk to me." Jack said worried.

"I'm fine." Gabriel grumbled.

"You sure?" Jack said.

"Yeah. Why're you pushing this?!" Gabriel huffed. Jack was quiet for a bit before sighing.  
"Cause i care about you Gabe." Jack said sounding a bit saddened.

"I'm obviously fine. Just… Just go away!" Gabriel huffed as Jack had apparently persisted and turned the knob to come inside. "Leave me alone. I'm telling you."  
"You're not fine or else you wouldn't be trying to push everyone away! Even me!" Jack hissed back.

"I told you. I do not want you in here. Go away." Gabriel huffed. "I am not pushing anyone away. I just want some alone time. Am i allowed that?"

"Of course you are but…. This isn't just wanting alone time Gabe i can tell." Jack huffed having given up trying to open the locked door but had apparently stayed at the door.

"I-i don't want to talk about this." Gabriel scoffed.

"Why are you pushing even me away Gabe? Did i say something to piss you off? Is something going on? What is it?" Jack huffed

"Nothing is going on. I just don't want to be around you right now." Gabriel growled.

"What did i do?" Jack huffed. "What did i do to get you to want to be far away from me?"

"I didn't say that! I just don't want you around." Gabriel argued.

"Why?!" Jack hissed.

"I… I don't know. I just don't like you right now." Gabriel huffed. Jack had huffed but didn't say anything for a bit.

"Fine i won't go in but i'm not leaving." Jack huffed.

"Why. Why're you bothering me." Gabriel huffed.

"Because i give a shit about you ass." Jack hissed.

"Well that's nice and all but i want to be alone." Gabriel scoffed. "How is that a problem.?"

"You are alone in there. I'm alone out here. So i don't see a problem." Jack huffed.

"You're talking to me. That's annoying." Gabriel argued.

"Then i'll be quite. But i'm not leaving till i understand why you want me away." Jack huffed before there was a shuffling noise..

"Why are you not leaving. Did you not hear me." Gabriel hissed.

"I heard you loud and clear but you're not my commander. So i don't have to do as you say." Jack huffed.

"Just go away. That's all i ask." Gabriel huffed.

"No." Jack said stubbornly. Gabriel growled stomping over unlocking the door before laying down again.

"There. It's unlocked. Are you happy? Will you go now?" Gabriel snapped.

"Why unlock it if you want me gone so bad Gabe." Jack said.

"Because that's apparently what you want. You got what you want. Now will you go?" Gabriel snapped.

"Gabe why are you being like this? What is really bothering you?" Jack sighed.

"Nothing is bothering me." Gabriel huffed as Jack had let himself inside. "I just want to be alone."

"Something is bothering you and i can tell Gabe." Jack sighed.

"Oh and what do you diagnose, doctor Morrison." Gabriel said sarcastically, glaring at Jack.

"I don't know just know you're acting weird." Jack huffed crossing his arms. "And it's been since we started heading back to Base that you've been acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird." Gabriel scoffed not looking at him.

"Bullshit." Jack huffed frowning.

"How am i acting weird, huh?" Gabriel growled.

"You've been a lot quieter. You're not a sarcastic as you normally are to people. You have been mumbling to yourself. And you have been avoiding me like the plague." Jack huffed.

"Maybe i'm just pissed." Gabriel huffed.

"Then what pissed you off?" Jack said.

"I-I- I don't know okay." Gabriel huffed.

"How do you not know what pissed you off?" Jack said

"I don't know. I'm just…. Pissed off." Gabriel huffed.

"I don't believe that." Jack said.

"Wha- What you think i'm just pissed?" Gabriel hissed.

"I think something is up and you're not telling for whatever reason." Jack huffed.

"Why would i not tell. What do you think is up." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what is bothering you. And i can see your not going to tell but it's…..frustrating you pushing me away for some reason." Jack huffed.

"And why the hell are you trying to comfort me or whatever this shit show is." Gabriel growled. "Don't- Ugh." Gabriel huffed as Jack came and sat with him.

"I...i just want you to know you don't have to deal with whatever you've said that a few times to me and others." Jack sighed with a weak chuckle.

"I'm not dealing with anything. I don't know what i'm feeling right now. I just… i feel like i could kill someone right now." Gabriel huffed.

"Then what is this whole pushing me away act?" Jack said looking at Gabe with a surprised but confused expression. "Are you going to?"

"I don't know that's the thing. I'm just so… tense. I don't know. There's just this anger out of nowhere." Gabriel huffed. "I feel like i'm carrying something with me and it's pissing me off."

"Well guess i'll just take the risk." Jack said with a shrug.

"Wha-" Gabe looked up startled.

"I'll take the risk of being killed." Jack said "Hell almost did a few times by following you i don't see why i should stop now."

"I-i-"Gabriel stuttered as Jack came closer. "No. Stop. I don't-"

"Please stop pushing me away Gabe." Jack said sadly.

"No. I don't… i don't want this right now. I mean i do but…." Gabriel huffed before growling holding his head.

"Gabe?" Jack said worried.

"Dammit i don't know what i want. Part of me wants… welll. This. The other half wants to slit your goddamn throat." Gabriel huffed. Jack had tensed up a bit but sghed.  
"I'm willing to take that risk." Jack said.

"Goddammit Jack i'm not feeling this right now." Gabriel huffed sitting up pushing Jack back. Jack yelped a bit in surprise.

"Jack i'm not in the mood right now. Sex isn't going to fix this." Gabriel huffed walking to the door like he was going to leave.

"I wasn't offering." Jack huffed sitting back up. "I was just worried about you!" Gabriel stopped, sighing.

"Jack i don't know what's going through my fucking head right now. And unless you're about to help explain it…." Gabriel sighed.

"I'm worried that you're going to do something bad cause you're pushing everyone even me away Gabe." Jack said looking worried. "I know m not the best at figuring people out but i think i've been with you long enough to know this isn't i need space time."

"I don't know. Just… this…." Gabe sighed motioning at his whole upper body. "I feel heavy. Like something's pressing down trying to crush me. I'm thinking things that i have no reason to be thinking.'"

"Well how about when we get back to base we go see Mercy im sure if anything is up she'll know." Jack said worriedly.

"And she's gonna tell me to take some time off and that's not going to solve anything." Gabriel growled.

"Then what do you think will?" Jack asked.

"I don't know! It feels like i should just do what i'm thinking but i don't want to." Gabriel sighed. Jack gulped a bit looking a bit worried. "I'm sure there's a reason for this….w-we can figure it out." Jack said.

'Be honest Jack. Is there something wrong with me?" Gabriel sighed.

"What do you mean Gabe?" Jack said looking surprised.

"I mean overall. Just… i don't know. In here?" Gabriel sighed pointing to his head. Jack sighed looking more concerned.  
"I...i don't know Gabe." Jack sghed.

"I should quit." Gabriel sighed. Jack looked surprised.  
"Y-you really think so?" Jack said.

"It feels like the right thing to do." Gabriel sighed holding his head.

"I can't really say no it's your choice….but it's going to be awkward going to work without you coming along." Jack said.

"That's the thing. I need to quit. I need to just get away from everyone here. Go somewhere far away.": Gabriel sighed pacing. "I don't even wanna go home either. I just wanna leave altogether. Leave everyone behind." Jack looked down with a sad sigh.  
"If that's how you feel then you should...maybe a brake is all you need." Jack said.

"I don't know if i need a break or… if i'm just going through a hard time or going crazy." Gabriel sighed.

"I'll always be here for you gabe." Jack said softly.

"I don't know. It feels like there's someone in here. Someone pushing me down and i can't fight back." Gabriel sighed pointing to his head. "And it's telling me to goddamn kill and i… i don't want to. I'd die before hurting anyone here and… and i'm worried that's what i'm going to have to do. To stop myself from hurting people here." Jack tensed up and looked back up at Gabe shocked.  
"Gabe...your not saying what think you are right?" Jack asked shakily.

"I don't know what i'm saying right now." Gabriel sighed. "And i want help. I really do. But… it's in my head Jack. Nobody can get in there."

"I'm sure there's something that can help." Jack said worriedly.

"What. What's going to help. I…. I'm crazy Jack. That's the only thing i can think." Gabriel sighed.

"I don't know just something." Jack said. Gabriel sighed sitting next to Jack with a slouch and a sigh.

"I want… I need someone i trust Jack. I need someone right now." Gabriel sighed sadly.

"You can trust me Gabe." Jack sghed. "Though you knew that."

"But can i? I told you all the shit that's going through my head and you just…" Gabriel sighed.

"What do you think im going to do Gabe?" jack asked.

"Run." Gabriel sighed. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Don't you think if i am going to run that i would have run when you said you wanted to kill someone?" Jack said.

"Probably. But you probably think if you do i'm going to chase you." Gabriel sighed.

"I'm not going to run Gabe." Jack sighed. "I'm worried for you but i trust that you won't kill me and if that's the wrong choice then oh well."

"Why on earth do you trust me so much?" Gabriel sighed.

"When a dude comes and rescues you thought their commander says to leave them because it's too risky you kinda trust them to the grave." Jack chuckled.

"For all you know i'm an absolute bastard." Gabriel sighed.

"Oh i know you are but i don't care mr i won't eat a pretty all dolled up snack because i'm an edgelord." Jack said.

"And for all you know i kill people on a daily basis, enjoy watching people in pain, and i've been cheating relentlessly for the past 20 years." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"With your criminal record i wouldn't be surprised on the killing thing. I doubt the watching people in pain and if you have been cheating them i guess i've been a fool for loving you through it all." Jack sighed.

"I'm not saying, dummy. I'm saying i could have and you've been loving someone who belongs in hell." Gabriel huffed."I could be a total piece of shit and would your feelings change?"

"The Archangel Gabriel belonging in hell i doubt that." Jack chuckled before sighing. "I love you Gabe and that won't change no matter what you do."

"You're telling me you would take me back if i was a cheating bastard." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"If found out yoou fauckng cheated on me i wouldn't take you back but i wouldn't stop loving you." Jack huffed.

"And here i was worried how low your standards were." Gabriel chuckled. "Also words are one thing actions are another. You would take me back."

"I wouldn't if you cheated on me." jack huffed crossing his arms.

"You're telling me you could live without me." Gabriel chuckled.

"I did before i met you in the army didn't i? I think i could manage again. Not saying that i want to." Jack grumbled.

"You would take me back by the end of the month." Gabriel grinned.

"No!" Jack whined.

"So tell me. Would it be the 'persistently texting me telling me you're sorry' or would it be the showing up at my door begging me to come back." Gabriel grinned.

"Neither." Jack huffed with a pout.

"Jack Morrison takes back cheaters. This is a whole new level of low." Gabriel chuckled.

"I do not." Jack whined.

"Well guess i freely can knowing there will be no consequences to it." Gabriel chuckled.

"Don't you dare Gabriel." Jack hissed.

"Stop me." Gabriel chuckled starting to stand. Jack jumped up quickly. Gabriel yelped startled as Jack grabbed him by the waist pushing him down on the bed.

"Gah! Geez i was kidding!" Gabriel coughed.

"Stopped you." Jack huffed.

"I was messing with you! Gah! Get out from there!" Gabriel huffed already feeling Jack shifting arms holding him down to do…. Something. "I thought we'd established i was the top- Oooh. I see. You're jealous."

"Sometimes it's fun to mix it up." Jack huffed. "I….i am not."

"Hm fine then." Gabriel chuckled relaxing.


	3. Chapter 2 - Flight to catch

"Mama. I'm going to training. Not going to war." Gabriel grumbled looking embarrassed as his mother insisted on fixing his 'going away' uniform.

"I'm not going to see you for months on end Gabriel. At least give me a little peace of mind." HIs mother sighed. "Are you sure it's not going to be too rough on you?"

"Mama i'm not a little kid i can handle a bit of roughing up." Gabriel sighed.

"I'm just so proud my boy. Going off to serve the country that saved him. Your father… he would be proud." His mother sighed.

"You think he would be?' Gabriel asked.

"knowing him i know he would be. I know you don't like talking about him… but he would enjoy seeing you repay what you owe this place. He'd expect his son to be a hero to all." She said softly holding his face. "Just know that I love you hijo. No matter the choices you make in life."

"A hero to all… I'm just a man doing what i can no hero." Gabe mumbled.

"i'm just glad to see my son wanting an honest life." His mother smiled patting his cheek.

"Thanks mama" Gabriel sad with a small smile.

"Im proud, you know?" his mother chuckled. "The decision was a bit out of the blue, but I'm glad you made it. They aren't going to make it easy on you. They're going to hold everything against you."

"I never expected it to be easy mama." Gabriel sighed. "Like the world doesn't already?"

"I want to make sure this is what you really want." his mother sighed worried.

"It is mama." Gabriel said.

"If you're sure. You'll be missed you know." his mother sighed.

"I know, i'll miss you too mama" Gabriel said.

"you'll call as much as they allow?" his mother sighed.

"Okay mama" Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"No sass." His mother huffed. "Or else you'll be back home rolling tortillas."

"I know mama." Gabriel said.

"Well. I guess this is goodbye." His mother sighed at the announcement of their flight.

"I'll call when i can mama i promise." Gabriel sighed as he gripped the travel bag tightly. His mother sighed before hugging him. Gabriel jumped a bit in surprise but sighed hugging her back.

"Promise me Gabriel. Promise me you won't change." his mother sighed.

"I promise i'll still be me when i come home mama." Gabriel said.

"Promise me you won't agree to anything they offer you. Even if it says something like a pay increase." His mother sighed. "I want… I want the man that comes home to be my son. Not some… lab rat."

"Yes mama." Gabriel said. "I know how you feel about all that."

"I just want to be sure. All this new advancement doesn't feel right." his mother sighed. "I won't hate you. Just… it won't be the same."

"I know mama.I promise i won't sign up for any of it mama." Gabriel sighed. "I gotta catch my flight before i miss it."

"I love you hijo." His mother sighed.

"I love you too mama. I'll be back home when i can." Gabriel said before starting to head towards the flight.

"We'll be waiting for your call!" His mother called after him. Gabriel rolled his eyes but waved back at her. Right then he got a surge of annoyance as he'd bumped into the person in front of him.

"Hey watch it pendejo." Gabriel hissed.  
"Oh my bad sorry." A young blonde haired man said looking back at Gabriel.

"sorry?! Save your goodbye waves for the line." Gabriel growled.

"Gez somebody is grumpy." The man said.

"ill be more than grumpy if you don't keep walking." Gabriel growled having to look up at the man.

"Okay, okay." The man said rolling his blue eyes.

"Typical gringo poster boy." Gabriel, huffed. "Walk whitey."

"Bossy one." The man grumbled having continued to walk, annoyingly, towards the same flight as Gabriel.

"Please don't seat me next to whitey." Gabriel grumbled to himself. Blonde boy on the other hand was smiling and waving, like something you'd see in an ad. It irritated Gabriel to no end, why the hell was this blonde boy smiling and all excited just looking around an airport for christ sake. They were going to the goddamn army, no room for smiles and waves. Gabriel found himself predicting this white boy was going to be one of the first to drop out. And if he managed to get by one of the first to die at least. He was way to...happy for the army.

"Jack Morrison. Seat 4B. Aisle seat." The attendant handed blonde boy his ticket. Jack nodded as he took the ticket and continued walking.

"Gabriel Juan Reyes the third." The attendant chuckled a little at this. As did Morrison. Gabriel frowned hearing thier chuckles.

"Seat 4A. Window seat." Gabriel visibly froze. Just his luck he'd have to sit next to Morrison, window seat no less, trapped between the window and Morrison. In his ear he could already hear the incessant attempts at friendship. Gabriel took the ticket with an annoyed sigh. He avoided Jack's excited smiles back at him. He just hopped that Jack would fall asleep and he wouldn't have to deal with him. From Jacks smiles, he doubted it. It was then when Gabriel noticed the rather patriotic outfit Jack was wearing. Blue jeans that looked like they'd seen much better days and patched up to make them last longer, a white shirt with stains from who knows what and a red plaid button up that was probably the newest thing on Jack. Oh dear. Gabriel could already see the conversation topic. Not that Gabriel hated his country, furthest thing from it. But it was a topic he knew all too well from how many times people talked about it. And was usually the first question he got. Was he born here or brought. It was always awkward saying that he was brought here but didn't remember anything about his homeland since he was raised in the US. Generally the only comments he got about Mexico from his mother was cursing Los Muertos. The gang that would sell their mothers for a pat on the head. Which of cource got the sterotypical questions. To answer the following question. Yes. He was legal. Yes. So was his mother. And if things went right he'd live and die in the US. It always seemed scripted with those kinds of questions . From how often hed answer them it almost felt scripted. From the look in Jack's eyes the question was coming. Gabriel sighed already preparing to answer the familiar questions.

"so…" Jack said looking back at him as they passed into the plane. "Are you…"

"Yes im legal." Gabriel sghed.

"Huh?" Jack looked surprised.  
"I already know the questions blonde. Hear them all the time." Gabriel huffed. "Yes, I was brought as a baby. No I don't remember. Yes i'm here to get away from Los Muertos. Does that about cover it?" Jack still gave a confused look only annoying Gabriel further.  
"What?' Gabriel hissed. Jack still gave a confused look.

"I… um…" Jack stuttered obviously caught off guard.

"Yeah nothing to say now blonde." Gabriel huffed.

"I was gonna ask…" Jack mumbled still obviously surprised.

"Ask what?" Gabriel hissed.

"Are you okay with a window seat." Jack mumbled.

"Yeah why?" Gabriel said raising an eyebrow.

"I figured you wanted to switch." Jack said.

"Why? Gabriel said confused.

"you didn't seem too pleased with your seat." Jack mumbled.

"Because i have to sit next to you poster boy." Gabriel huffed.

"hmm. So much for courtesy." Jack grumbled.

"You should know that doesn't exist in the city." Gabriel scoffed.

"uh… i'm not from a city." Jack mumbled.

"Your outfit screams that." Gabriel huffed.

"As does yours." Jack mumbled.

"Hmpf." Gabriel huffed glaring at Jack.

"You get those questions a lot?" Jack asked.

"Very often." Gabriel grumbled.

"Um Well I hate to assume but i'm guessing you're in the city." Jack sighed.

"And if i am?" Gabriel huffed.

""Then I am from the country and things are different." Jack said.

"I figured they would be different" Gabriel huffed.

"Vastly." Jack said as they came to their seats. "ladies first." Gabriel glared at Jack before pushing past him to get to his seat. Awkwardly Jack was much larger than him, so Gabriel was crushed in. Sighing Gabriel looked around the seat pocket for something to take his mind off. What caught his eye was a brochure with a man much like jack, with unbelievable muscle. Super soldier enhancement program. Promising enhanced strength, speed, longer life, and taller height. In an odd way Gabriel was rather attracted to the idea. On his own Gabriel did exercise often, and yet had never managed the strength and bulk hed seen in others. In a way he had always been a bit jealous but of course he wouldn't tell others that. The thought of gaining that bit of muscle was incredibly tempting.

"you thinking about the super soldier program too?" Jack asked excitedly. Gabriel looked over at Jack before huffing.  
"Yeah and?" Gabriel mumbled.

"I'm going specifically for it. The program is supposedly vigorous." Jack said happily.

"Guessing your the work out till you drop kinda guy then." Gabriel said.

"Eh heh he… not quite. Im… kinda easy to tire actually." Jack admitted.

"Then trainings not going to be easy on you." Gabriel chuckled.

"Oh that's the thing. It's not just training." Jack said excited.

"Let me guess. You get to serve the country that you love." Gabriel said.

"Well indirectly. They have a whole new thing. Single dose serum you take." Jack said. "Couple of weeks and doses and you'll outdo these dweebs."

"Realy?" Gabriel said a bit in disbelief.

"Yeah. Supposedly you feel the difference in one dose." Jack said.

"I doubt the one dose thing." Gabriel said.

"They supposedly want relatively normal people to try it. To see the difference, as opposed to someone already ripped." Jack said happily.

"That's where you should be careful. They arn't sure on everything yet. Were basically guinea pigs for the government." Gabriel sighed.

"Paid guinea pigs. Not too fond of the feds huh." Jack chuckled.

"They haven't helped much in my families case." Gabriel huffed.

"They didn't turn you back at the border is that a start?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand nor will you ever white boy." Gabriel growled.

"Then please. Tell me, brown man." Jack chuckled. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Jack. Jack just continued smiling back. Gabriel huffed turning his head to look out the window.


End file.
